ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Next Justice League: Heroes of Tomorrow
Next Justice League: Heroes of Tomorrow is a fan-made straight-to-dvd DC Comics movie similar to Marvel's Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. Plot Summary The Justice League have started lives of their own, raising families. The teenaged children of the Justice League are Christopher Kent (Son of Superman and Lois Lane), Brian Wayne (Son of Batman and Catwoman), Diane Trevor (Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor), Sal Jordon (Son of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire), Benny Allen (Daughter of The Flash), and Shira Saunders (Daughter of Hawkgirl). When their families are kidnapped by Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's son, they must band together to rescue their loved ones and live up to their families' legacy as the next Justice League. Characters Heroes *Christopher Kent: The son of Clark Kent aka Superman and Lois Lane and the leader of the new Justice League. He was born with his father's powers and his vulnerability to Kryptonite. He leads his friends in their quest to rescue their parents. *Brian Wayne: The son of Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Selina Kyle Wayne aka Catwoman. He is very intelligent just like his father and almost never smiles. Being the son of an ex-cat burglar he is an expert at cracking safes and shares his mother's love for cats. *Diane Trevor: The daughter of Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor. She inherited her mothers god-like powers and her lasso of truth. *Sal Jordan: The son of Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern and Carol Ferris aka Star Sapphire. He inherited both of his parent's rings and tries to hide his secret from his teammates. *Benny Allen: Son of Barry Allen aka The Flash. He is very cocky and the comic relief of the Justice League. *Shira Saunders: Daughter of Hawkgirl. She inherited her mother's wings and mace. *Bessie Gordon: Daughter of Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl and a close friend of Brian Wayne. She is the romantic interest of Thomas Kyle. TBA Villains *Lucas Luthor: The son of Lex Luthor and main antagonist of the film. He the leader of the Legion of Doom II and seeks revenge on the Justice League for imprisoning his father all those years ago. He is in a relationship with Felicia Minerva that the other villain kids don't know about. *Jackson Quinzel: The son of The Joker and Dr. Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn and Lucas' second-in-command. He is just as crazy as his parents and is very annoying to Lucas. He also has a sister named Hailey who accompanies him. *Betty Minerva: The daughter of Barbara Ann Minerva aka The Cheetah and Lucas' lover. She is very loyal to Lucas and does whatever she can so she and her man can achieve their goal of world domination. *Tenayo Sinestro: The son of Sinestro. He inherited his father's ring and seeks revenge on the Green Lantern Core. *Hailey Quinzel: The daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn and Jackson's little sister and accomplice. Unlike the other villains, Hailey isn't really evil or crazy and doesn't like crime. She later on develops a crush on Brian Wayne and switches sides to help him and the others. She also has a friendship with Rose Isley similar to their mother's friendship. *Rose Isley: The daughter of Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley aka Poison Ivy and Hailey Quinzel's best friend. She truly cares about Hailey and joins her in her mission to aid Brian and the Justice League. *Thomas Kyle: The son of Batman and Catwoman and Brian Wayne's older brother. Unlike his brother, he is a liar and a thief and joins up with Lucas to humiliate Brian. He also has a crush on Bessie Gordon. Voice Cast *Dante Basco: Brian Wayne *Haley Joel Osment: Christopher Kent *Sean Astin: Sal Jordon *Lacey Chambert: Diane Trevor *Danielle Panabaker: Shira Saunders *Seth Green: Benny Allen *Jonathan Brandis: Lucas Luthor *Kelly Osbourne: Betty Minerva *Jason Lee: Jackson Quinzel *Sarah Jessica Parker: Hailey Quinzel *Alyssa Milano: Rose Isley *Neil Patrick Harris: Thomas Kyle *Mae Witman: Bessie Gordon *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Mark Hamill: The Joker *Arleen Sorkin: Harley Quinn *Eliza Duskhu: Catwoman *James Woods: Lex Luthor *Claudia Black: The Cheetah TBA Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe (2010s) Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Family films